megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 4: Dancing All Night
Persona 4: Dancing All Night is a for the PlayStation Vita developed by Atlus and . It features remixes of the soundtrack and dancing characters from Persona 4. Plot The story takes place half a year after the Inaba serial murder case was solved, the epilogue of Golden, and months after Rise Kujikawa's return to the world of entertainment. As rumors begin spreading that "at midnight, if you see a strange video playing on a certain site, you are transported to the 'other side' and will never wake up again," the members of the idol group Kanamin Kitchen, which includes Rise's underclassman, Kanami Mashita, are disappearing. While the Investigation Team are conducting their own investigations, Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima come in order to see the “Festival of Bonds” event at which the protagonist and his friends were supposed to appear. Upon realizing that the protagonist has gone missing, the two of them begin searching for him and thus end up meeting Kanami, who is in distress due to the disappearance of her idol group´s members and decide to aid her in the investigations regarding the whereabouts of her group members. While the Investigation Team is forced to continue dancing on the Midnight Stage, Kanami, Dojima and Nanako form a team in the real world in order to solve the mystery on their own. Just to what solution will each of the teams come in the end…? The members of the Investigation Team have been brainwashed by an unknown enemy. The only way to bring them back to their senses is to defeat them in a dance battle. There are also four members of Kanamin Kitchen they have to rescue. The game was scheduled to be released in Japan fall 2014, but it is delayed to 2015. During the 30 hour Persona livestream, the opening theme "Dance!" was revealed as well as some of the contributing remixing artists including , , , and . Gameplay In the game, players engage in a "dance battle" with the Shadows in the mysterious world of "Mayonaka Stage." There will be four difficulties Easy, Normal, Hard, and All Night. In the story mode, it will be possible to make things even easier. Personas can play instruments during battle. All characters in the game have multiple costumes and additional DLC costumes and tracks are planned. Instead of Investigation Team's Personas are use for combat, their Personas are used for finishing dance combo only to score the highest. In Free Dance mode, you'll get to pick any character and their costumes, but not the song, as each track is tied to a specific character. You'll also get to pick support characters, who'll provide unique choreographies for the main character. Later it was revealed in ''Persona Stalker Club'' Episode 16, not only you can customizable your characters you picked with DENON headphones, but you can customize the characters with "Shadow" eyes making look like your playing their "Shadow Selves" . You can also purchase DLC wigs for the characters. Characters *Yu Narukami *Rise Kujikawa *Kanami Mashita *Yosuke Hanamura *Kanji Tatsumi *Chie Satonaka *Naoto Shirogane *Yukiko Amagi *Teddie/ Human Teddie *Nanako Dojima *Margaret (Free Dance Only) Additional Character Dates * Marie (DLC Character): July 30, 2015 * Tohru Adachi (DLC Character): August 6, 2015 Tracklist * “Specialist” (“Never More” ver.) * “Time To Make History” * “Your Affection” (“Never More” ver.) * “Heartbeat, Heartbreak” (“Never More” ver.) * “Pursuing My True Self” (Atlus Kozuka Remix) * “Backside of the TV” (Lotus Juice Remix) * “Snowflakes” (Narasaki Remix) * “Signs of Love” (TK Remix) * “Best Friends” * “Like a Dream Come True” (“Never More” ver.) * “Signs of Love” (“Never More” ver.) * “Time to Make History” (Akira Yamaoka Remix) * “Heaven” (Norihiko Hibino Remix) * “Now I Know” (Yu Miyake Remix) * “Shadow World” * “Junes Theme” * “Shadow World” (Atlus Kozuka Remix) * “Best Friends” (Banvox Remix) * “Pursuing My True Self” (Shinichi Osawa Remix) * “Maze of Life” * “Heartbeat, Heartbreak” (Towa Tei Remix) * “Your Affection” (Daisuke Asakura Remix) * “Dance!” * “Pursuing My True Self” * “Reach Out To The Truth” (Dancing on Persona Stage) * “Electronica In Velvet Room” * “Never More” * “Shadow World” (De De Mouse Shadow Swing Remix) * “Reach Out To The Truth” Downloadable Content Outfits * Lawson Original Costume June 25,2015: * General Teddie costume (Free (DLC) * P-color Selection Set (Paid (DLC) * Gekkoukan High uniforms. (Crazy Value Pack) (Paid DLC) * P4G Summer Vacation Outfits. Based on the outfits from the Golden Epilogue (Crazy Value Pack) (Paid DLC) July 2, 2015: * P4G Midwinter Yasogami High School Uniform set (Free DLC) * Cross-dressing + Kanji Seaweed set (Paid DLC) July 9, 2015: * P4G Midwinter Plain Clothes set (Free DLC) * Women’s Swimsuit Set (Paid DLC) July 16, 2015: * P4G Ski set (Free DLC) * Nanako Costume set (Paid DLC) * Original Stage Costumes set (Paid DLC) * Naoto Female High School Uniform set (Paid DLC) Songs *Never More Golden Version (Crazy Value Pack) June 25, 2015: * “Shadow World (DE DE MOUSE shadow swing mix) (Free DLC) * “Reach Out To The Truth (PERSONA MUSIC FES 2013)” (Free DLC) * “Never More.” (Paid DLC) July 2, 2015: * “Persona 4 the Animation set A” (Paid DLC) July 9, 2015: * “Persona 4 the Animation set B.” (Paid DLC) July 16, 2015: * P4G anime set (Paid DLC) Accessories * “Glasses set.” (Paid DLC) - July 2, 2015 * "Colored contacts set." (Paid DLC) - July 9, 2015 * “Featherman mask set.” (Free DLC) - July 16, 2015 Gallery External Links *Official North American website *Official Japanese website Category:Games Persona 4.5 ! !